


You Can Dance If You Want To

by mariothellama



Series: Łukasz and Kuba [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Longing, M/M, Pining, Repressed Feelings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Łukasz and Kuba are attending the wedding of one of their former teammmates. This is the second time they've been to an ex-teammate's wedding together, albeit only as friends so far. Will the romance of a wedding give them something to think about and perhaps encourage them to take the next step?





	You Can Dance If You Want To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancin' Your Memory Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858961) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> As requested, a couple finding true love at Erik and Thomas's wedding. As eafay70 had already written you the perfect matchmaking story, I had to find a new couple. And since Robert is taken, Kuba has to find someone to love as well. You can blame Small Dragon for this. She loves Łukasz and says that he is (almost!) as shiny and golden as Marco. I have caught her staring at him for slightly longer than is proper!

Łukasz:                 _We had fun hanging out at Robert and Marco’s wedding, didn’t we?_

Kuba:                    _Yes. Why?_

Łukasz:                 _I’ve been invited to Erik and Thomas’s wedding. I can take a plus one. So I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?_

Kuba:                    _But you’ll know lots of people there!_

Łukasz:                 _I know! But it would be fun to have the chance to hang out together again without the pressure of playing. We can share a room!_

Kuba:                    _OK. Count me in. Just as long as you don’t expect me to dance!_

Łukasz:                 _Of course not!_

***

Kuba cleared his throat before he knocked on the door of their hotel room. The receptionist had told him that Łukasz had arrived a couple of hours ago. He had his own keycard but somehow he still felt he had to knock. It was crazy. They’d shared a room literally hundreds of times over the years. But it felt different this time. They weren’t rooming together as teammates, but as friends. And that made him feel strangely nervous.

He and Łukasz were friends, always had been and always would be. He’d trained himself to ignore his feeling as long as they’d both played for the same team, to pretend that he didn’t long to be more than just ‘friends’ with his fellow countryman, not wanting to risk losing what they had. But he’d got careless during the Wolfsburg years when they’d only been together professionally on international duty.

Despite all his good intentions, he’d begun to allow himself to let his gaze linger on his teammate’s well-muscled but elegant physique. He’d let himself smile at the way Łukasz’s hair glinted golden in the sunlight. He’d allowed himself to relax into the warmth of Łukasz’s embrace when they hugged, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, breathing in how good he smelled, enjoying the way his short blond hair tickled his cheeks as they cuddled close. And now they would be sharing a room together. As friends. As friends, Kuba repeated to himself in his head like a mantra as he waited for Łukasz to answer.

‘Coming!’ yelled Łukasz through the door. Kuba shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the door to open. He gulped, then coughed, finally letting out a strangled squeaking sound as he realised why Łukasz had taken so long to come to the door. He’d been in the shower. And now he stood before Kuba still soaking wet, droplets of water running down his naked torso. The towel that Łukasz had obviously hastily slung round his slim waist hung low on his sharp hipbones, drawing attention to what lay beneath in a way that made Kuba go all funny inside.

‘You’re here!’ cried Łukasz, pulling Kuba into a tight hug. He had to bite his lip to keep his feelings under control, as his face was now pressed hard up against his friend’s wet, naked body, resisting the urge to lick up the drops of water still dampening Łukasz’s shoulders.

‘Didn’t they give you a key?’ Łukasz asked as he finally let go of a partly relieved, partly disappointed Kuba, walking into their room wearing nothing but a towel as if this was all perfectly normal.

This was all perfectly normal Kuba had to remind himself. He’d seen Łukasz fresh out of the shower more times than he cared to remember, it was just that today he was behaving like a hormonal sex-crazed teenager rather than the thirty something adult man he really was. It must be all their teammates getting married that was making him lose his reason, he decided.

‘Yes they did, but I thought that I should knock in case you were … um … doing stuff,’ he answered, his explanation sounding lame even to his own ears.

‘OK. Do you want to jump in the shower after travelling? There’s still enough time.’

Kuba considered his options. He didn’t really want to shower. But he could do with freshening up. And Łukasz would be dressed by the time he came out, which would greatly assist with his current predicament.

‘Yeah, that might be a good idea.’

‘I’ll just grab my lotion from the bathroom before you go in,’ Łukasz answered chirpily.

Kuba was never sure if the groaning noise he made was only in his own head or if he had uttered it out loud. Now that he had seemingly lost all control of his long suppressed yearnings for Łukasz, the mere thought of the object of his affections rubbing body lotion into his damp skin while he showered next door was too … well he was ashamed to say the word he needed was … arousing. And of course the bed was two singles pushed together. Łukasz would wonder what on earth was going on if Kuba asked to separate them.

‘He’s my friend. He’s my friend,’ Kuba repeated over and over again in his head as he stood in the shower, letting  the jets of hot water beat down on him. But it was in vain. So then he felt even more ashamed as he stood in the shower jerking off, desperately trying not to think of Łukasz as he did so, biting into his own arm to suppress his cries as the evidence of his shame and weakness flowed down the drain.

He hated himself now. But at least he could think clearly. And Łukasz would be dressed.

But he wasn’t. Kuba stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Łukasz standing there wearing nothing but his underpants, carefully fixing his hair, getting it to stand up completely vertical with the parting razor sharp. Of course! How could he have forgotten! Sometimes Kuba felt that his former teammates must be keeping the entire German hair product industry in business.

He couldn’t help laughing. Somewhere in the same hotel, Thomas and Erik were probably doing exactly the same thing right this minute. Thomas was watching Erik of course, as he had no doubt who spent the most time in front of the mirror doing their hair in that relationship. Although this was a strangely intimate thought, one he hastily shoved aside.

‘What is it?’ asked Łukasz, laughing himself as Kuba explained what he had been thinking.

‘Yes, you’re 100% right there. Erik will want to have his hair absolutely perfect for the wedding photos. Not that Thomas cares. He’d think that Erik looks great in a potato sack.’

Things were easier after that. They got dressed together companionably, laughing and joking, sharing reminiscences.

Łukasz looked just so handsome in his dark suit that it brought a lump to Kuba’s throat. Łukasz had always looked good in formal dress, the clean lines of his beautifully-cut suit complementing his sharp, handsome features to perfection. He even smiled as Łukasz fussed round him, straightening his tie and fiddling with his handkerchief until he was absolutely satisfied with how Kuba was turned out.

Emboldened, Kuba offered Łukasz his arm in an exaggerated gesture of gallantry. ‘May I have the pleasure of escorting the most handsome man at this wedding? Except for the grooms that is!’ he added. Making a joke out of his real feelings hurt a little, but it was also a relief to be say what he truly felt out loud, even if it was under the cover of a jest,

And the brilliance of Łukasz’s answering smile took his breath away. ‘Of course!’ he replied, linking his arm through Kuba’s.

Kuba knew that he was playing with fire, that the pain afterwards would be searing, but for now he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, focussing on how good it felt to be at Łukasz’s side almost as if they really were a couple. And Łukasz seemed to be playing along too. They sat side by side at the ceremony. And of course they were at the same table for the meal.

The wedding was perfect. Thomas and Erik had been radiant, their love for one another shining out of them as they said their vows, pledging their love and commitment to one other. Everyone had eaten and drunk until their stomachs were groaning. And now most of the guests were on the dance floor.

Kuba and Łukasz sat peacefully side by side sipping their drinks, watching the dancing throng.

‘Thomas and Erik look perfect together on the dancefloor, don’t they? As if they were made for each other.’

Was it Kuba’s imagination, or was there a wistful note in Łukasz’s voice?

‘Yes they do,’ he answered. ‘You can dance if you want to, Łukasz. You don’t need to sit here with me. There are plenty of people at this wedding who will dance with you.’

‘I know. But I’d rather stay here with you if that’s OK.’

Of course it was OK with Kuba. He’d hated the idea of Łukasz dancing with someone else. But he’d had to offer. And now he had to tease Łukasz to cover up the butterflies of hope that were flying aerial cartwheels in his stomach. It was the hope that was killing him. His current state of foolish hoping and dreaming was so much more painful than his former resignation to the fact that he and Łukasz were doomed to stay in the friend zone forever.

‘So we’re going to sit here like a pair of old men and leave the dancing to the young ones, are we?’

Łukasz snorted. ‘Speak for yourself. I’m not old. I prefer to think of myself as mature. As the voice of maturity and wisdom in my crazy kindergarten of a team if you must know. And I’d rather save my energies for more interesting things than dancing.’

And so they ordered another round of drinks and sat there companionably, chatting easily, catching up on what had happened since the last international break.

Maybe this really was Kuba’s overactive imagination running riot, but Łukasz seemed to be shifting closer and closer to him. Their thighs were pressed tight together, strong muscle against strong muscle, and Łukasz made no attempt to move away. And they were sitting shoulder to shoulder by now. Łukasz was even leaning his head on Kuba’s shoulder from time to time.

Kuba was pretty sure that Łukasz wasn’t drunk. OK, they were both professional athletes and barely drank during the season. But Łukasz was still a proud Pole and no German wedding reception was ever going to make him drunk! Even if Kuba did have fond memories of a extremely drunk Łukasz when they’d won the Bundesliga in the very first season they’d played together. He’d wanted to kiss Łukasz then, to confess his love for him, for them to conquer the world together. But they’d been so young. And then he’d locked all his feelings up so tightly inside him that it had become impossible to ever let them out.

But now? Maybe? Łukasz’s hand was resting on his knee, just next to Kuba’s own leg. He screwed up his courage and placed his hand over Łukasz’s, keeping the pressure light, ready to move it away if Łukasz seemed uncomfortable with the contact. But Łukasz seemed happy enough.

They were holding hands. Kuba felt giddy and dizzy like a teenager. But he had to know. He had to ask.

‘Were you … ? Are you … well … flirting with me?’

‘No, Kuba. I’m not flirting with you.’

‘Oh,’ was all that Kuba could say, his heart sinking as he flushed red with embarrassment, snatching his hand away as if it was burnt. But Łukasz just leaned over, grasping his hand and holding it firmly, interlinking their fingers.

Łukasz turned to face him and it was as if he was the only person in the room for Kuba. He didn’t hear the music or the voices of the other guests anymore. He was blind to the dancing couples. All that mattered was Łukasz. All that he could see was the way his hair glittered under the lights of the ballroom. How his eyes shone as he looked at Kuba. How his smile lit up his entire face.

‘I’m not flirting with you, Kuba. I’m not flirting with you because what we have is too important and too precious to play games with. OK, I might have been trying to seduce you a bit earlier. I don’t normally prance about in my underwear doing my hair!’

Kuba grinned. Suddenly everything was starting to make sense. ‘You nearly succeeded. I wanted you there and then like a horny teenager.’

‘I wouldn’t have objected. But then we would have been late to the wedding.’

Now they were both grinning at each other like a pair of love-struck horny teenagers.

‘Seriously, Kuba. This is the second wedding of our younger teammates that we’ve been to. Isn’t it finally time for us? We were so young when we met. Erik was still in school when we fell in love with each other! The world was a different place then. We couldn’t have got married even if we’d wanted to. And we would have been under so much pressure. Our careers. Playing in the same team. I don’t know if we would have survived under the strain, no matter how strong our feelings were.

So I have no regrets. But I don’t want to waste any more time. And as much as we don’t want to admit it, we don’t have that many more years left to play in our elderly legs. So what I am saying is that, if things work out between us, if our feelings for each other are as real and as strong as we have both always believed, then I hope that the next wedding will be ours.’

Kuba could only look at him in shock, his mouth opening and closing like a very confused goldfish.

‘Yes! Yes, of course! I mean, this is what I have always dreamed of. It’s all just so sudden.’

Łukasz winked at him, a teasing, seductive look on his face. ‘Well there are some things we need to test out first. I reckon that we can make our excuses to the happy couple in about an hour without causing offence. And then we can go up to our room with its big, comfortable-looking bed. And then I suppose we have to kiss properly for the first time. And if that proves satisfactory, well then maybe there are other interesting things we can do. I told you I was saving my energy for more interesting things than dancing tonight!’

They sat there for another hour, almost oblivious to the festivities going on around them, hands firmly clasped together, gazing into one another’s eyes. Finally they were a couple. Kuba couldn’t deny that he was impatient to explore the … um … interesting things with Łukasz. But they had waited long enough. They could wait a little longer. And he was more than sure that it would be worth the wait, no matter how long it had been.


End file.
